02 May 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-05-02 ; Comments *A recorded show, as JP was attending the Sony Music Awards. *''JP - "Hello and welcome to our ranch-style ranch in the East Anglian badlands."'' *Peel says that the Duke Ellington track is a record that includes "the only drum solo that I think I've ever heard in all of my life that made any sense to me at all." *More on the subject of drum solos: "I remember doing a gig once with Cream - compering a gig actually - with the Bonzos, Viv Stanshall and the Bonzos and Cream at the Saville Theatre in London. Obviously this is a very old time story, but at the same time Ginger Baker did I think a twenty-two minute long drum solo which was just so tedious that I actually asked the stage manager whether we ought to just switch all the equipment off and go home. Good thing we didn't, because he was quite a truculent fellow as I recall." Sessions *Samurai Seven #5, recorded 17th March 2002. Track Xeroxy Music available on Kats Karavan on Universal271 415-1 Tracklisting *Bearsuit: Drink Ink (7") Sickroom Gramophonic Collective SGC 008 ¤ *Exile and Temper D: Warehouse (2x12" EP - Earth) Renegade Hardware RH039 *''JP - "As you know I can never tell a lie, so I have to admit to you that tonight's programme is pre-recorded so that I can go to the Sony awards. This year I've not been nominated for anything, so I don't have to go through the process of being the gracious loser yet again. Happened to me so many times, you sit there smiling bravely and trying to look as though you're radiating "they deserve to win, not me" whereas of course you're hating them throughout."'' *'File 2' begins *Droids: Take Me I'm Yours (7") God Made Me Hardcore *''JP - "Hey that's one of those revivalist things from California, you're probably thinking to yourself. Well no, St. Albans, really.... you're probably too young to remember the original.... but it comes with a note from Pete at Rough Trade, saying, 'Here's a good story for you, today Richard Norris, a good mate of ours, came into the shop with his latest 7" single, which you've just heard. He told us, the last time he brought a single directly into the shop was 21 years ago, a 7" by the Innocent Vicars, and he paid £200 cash for the 300 copies, or thereabouts, he went back to St. Albans all content, and that night listened as usual to your programme. Imagine his joy when you played the track that very evening. I think he still thinks of this as the pinnacle of his illustrious career'. Well I hope that you're with us tonight, Richard, because in addition to playing the Droids, I think it's time to play the Innocent Vicars again as well."'' Peel played the Innocent Vicars single on 18 August 1980. *Innocent Vicars: Antimatter (7") No Brain INV 001 *Samurai Seven: Flaming Hell Blake (session) *Fresh: U-Boat (2x12" v/a white label - Mutated For 200X) Breakbeat Punk U-PUNK-001 *''JP - "I love it when records go all muffled like that. I know it's not what the studios call it, but you know what I mean."'' *Hello Goodbye: Cheesecake () Boof *Mical Rustle: Jah () Joe Frazier *Biblical Proof Of UFOs: Dirty Dishes And Broken Bones (album - Dirty Dishes And Broken Bones) Superfi ¤ *Derrero: Sound At The Rate It Fades (Comb The Brakes) Silent *Mark EG and Chrissi: Fix (Inigo Kennedy's Asymmetric Rmx 2) (12") Blackout Audio BOA005 *Samurai Seven: Lucky Pierre (session) *Duke Ellington And His Orchestra: Skin Deep (Part 2) Pig's Big 78 2002 ¤ *Alexander Kowalski: Stranger Than Black (album - Progress) Kanzleramt KA67 *Fall: Bourgeois Town (album - 2G+2) Action TAKE 18CD *'File 2' cuts out near start of above track *Jeffrey Lewis: Seattle (album - The Last Time I Did Acid I Went Insane) Rough Trade rtradecd027 *J.V.A.: Scratch My Derriere (unoriginal mix) (12") Bangon 12BON006 *Nina Nastasia: Ugly Face (album - The Blackened Air) Touch And Go TG231CD *Samurai Seven: Xeroxy Music (session) ¤ *UP: Thunder And Lightning () Sweat? *Spraydog: Free To Disagree (album - Mint Hand) Stupid Cat *Corrigan: Forget It (7") Bright Star *DJ Damage: The Origin (12" - The Temptress / The Origin) Spectrum Audio SPK 016 *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Great Gothic Country Song (album - From A Summer To Another Summer (An Egypt To Another Egypt)) Geographic *Chezidek: Harvest Time (pre-release) Exterminator ¤ *Oxes: Boss Kitty (album - Oxxxes) Monitor MON012 *Samurai Seven: Wherewithal (session) *Freddy Fresh: Music For Swingers (12") Howlin' HOWLIN' 17 *Institut Fuer Feinmotorik: Ein Versuch Ist Ja Wohl Nicht Strafbar (album - Penetrans) Staubgold staubgold 25 File ;Name *1) John_Peel_20020502.mp3 *2) 2002-05-02 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 ;Length *1) 2:00:30 *2) 0:46:37 *2) Many thanks to Ed B ;Other ;Available *1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *2) ;Footnotes Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows